Die for you
by yaoindsakurapetals
Summary: She would do anything for him even if he hated her. He would have done anything for her if only he was truthful. Srry I suck at summaries. Rated T just in case! PLEASE REVIEW!


She stood on the edge of the first hokages' face, for just one moment. Her bubble-gum pink hair blew in the wind as she fell and in the blink of an eye she landed on the concrete ground, her death was instantaneous and there was a smile gracing her beautiful her face. Her eyes were wide open with bloody tears seeping from her emerald eyes and a dark red goo began surrounded her body. She had granted his she hoped he would be happy. A few moments later her body burned in a crimson flame and then it was gone. She was gone. And a shiny pink object was in her place.

2 days earlier..

I hummed a sweet song and played with my pink pearl necklace, which was given to me by my late mother, while I sat by on the bridge waiting for the rest of team seven to arrive. Sasuke had returned after killing Itachi, and now we were all together! I may not be a crazy fangirl anymore, but that doesn't mean I still don't love him. I worked hard for his return, I worked until my fingers bled and I passed out from exhaustion only to get right back up again. Why you ask? ... I would do anything for the man I love...

"Yoo! Sakura-chan ready for training?"Naruto asked dragging the object of my affection with him and Sai walking right behind them. " Of course Naruto! Sasuke what about you? Do you want to spar with me? Or practice taijutsu, genjutsu?" I said smiling, not even noticing the scowl that the Uchiha had given her as soon as she opened her mouth." I would rather train with Naruto, he is stronger than you." he said not even looking her way as he walked away towards the training grounds. Sai was already walking behind him and Naruto grumbled " Sasuke-Teme is such a jerk. Ne~ Sakura-chan don't let it bother you, okay?" " Yeah Naruto, I'll be fine!" I said brightly ignoring the dejected feeling in my chest. ' If it's what Sasuke wants, then it's fine..' And I ran after them, with a heavy heart and the slight feeling of loneliness.

Later that Day.

"Sakura-chan let's go eat some ramen! I guess Sasuke-Teme can come. Oh Sai already left so don't worry about him." I smile and nodded. I trained by myself but that's nothing unusual. I always trained alone since I was how Sasuke put it the other day 'The Weak Link'. " Ne Sakura-chan~ something wrong?" the blonde held a look of worry on his face and concern, I cursed myself for making him look like that " I'm fine Naruto, just thinking about my shifts at the hospital, nothing to worry about." It was true, I had been given a lot more shifts at the hospital..they think I have surpassed Tsunade, but I believe (because Sasuke says) that I have a lot more work to do.

"Yo Sasuke-Teme let's go!" Naruto shouted at the silent raven haired man"Shut up Dobe." he said an irritated look on his face. " What was that Teme!" " You heard me Dobe. Let's go before they close Dobe" Naruto seethed but didn't respond at the prospect of missing out on Ramen. I chuckled and walked with them to the Ichiraku Ramen shop. I had missed these days when Sasuke had left,but now it feels different I wonder why?

We ordered our ramen and I listened to Naruto and Sasuke banter for a while, occasionally Naruto tried to bring me into the conversation but quickly forgot about me when Sasuke opened his mouth. I was fine with it though I was happy with them just being with me, as I once again played with my necklace...it was like a comfort to me, since it was something from my mother.

"Bye Sakura-chan, bye Sasuke-Teme" Naruto called out running off and leaving us alone. "Bye Naruto!" I yelled to the already distant figure. "So Sasuke-k-" I was quickly interrupted. " I'm going home." he said briskly before turning and away."O-oh alright, bye Sasuke-kun..." I admit I was disappointed but what else should I expect? He would never be seen with someone as weak as me unless he has to...

I walked home pondering on how early I should get up to start training, and if I should tell him how I feel about him... thinking maybe he would change his opinion if he knew I still loved him. And as I did every night, I clutched the pearl necklace and prayed to my mother.

The next Day

Sakura woke up, her face turned pale as she ran to the bathroom and threw up the ramen she had eaten that night. Her head ached and body felt heavy with every step she took. She trembled as she walked to her closet. She grabbed the usual outfit and slowly and somewhat painfully got ready to go training with the boys. She had missed out on training early and even if she was feeling sick she needed to be stronger. So Sasuke wouldn't call her weak anymore...

She walked outside at a slow pace and she was glad she had skipped breakfast because her stomache was churning and she would throw up if she had anything left in her.

After walking at a painfully slow rate for about 30 minutes she finally made it to the training grounds. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai were already there. Sai looked at Sakura while Naruto and Sasuke bantered back and forth. He stared for a moment his face a blank page and it started to freak Sakura out before he said" You're looking more Ugly than usual you should go home." Sakura was a little shocked that Sai had noticed, but then again he was the only one who ever did notice things now-a days.

Naruto stopped what he was doing when he heard that and looked at Sakura to. He almost gasped at the sight in front of him. Her face was deathly pale and her green orbs were hazy, her body was trembling as if it could find no warmth. In short she looked sick. "Sakura-chan are you alright? Do you want me to take you home?" he said his sky blue eyes clouded with worry. She shook her head no and silently walked to the training ground where she usually trained by herself. She willed the chakra into her hand and punched the ground with a lot of effort but she didn't let that show.

"See I'm fine, my head just hurts a little is all." she said swallowing down the putrid fluids attempting to escape her mouth. Naruto looked at her doubtfully but after a while because he was an idiot he grinned and said "Alright Sakura-chan, but if you need me to take you home don't hesitate to ask!" He said before dragging Sai along to spar with him. Sasuke didn't even look at her as he passed her and said" Can't even take care of yourself. *tch* what a waste of space you should just disappear and quit being a shinobi if you can't handle it you weak and useless waste of space." and with that he walked away, leaving the crying girl alone.

Her heart felt like it had been torn out of her chest and it was like all the energy was sapped out of her body. The boy she loved repeatedly told her she was weak but never had he ever been so cruel. But...she still loved him and that meant she would do anything for him. Even if that meant her disappearing...

She wiped the tears off her face and decided that she did want Naruto to walk her home. Since it would be the last time to see him. So she ran to Naruto and asked if he could take her home. He smiled and said "Of coarse Sakura-chan." He told the guys goodbye and they turned away not noticing the sad forlone onyx eyes staring after them as they walked away.

She talked and laughed with Naruto even though her body ached she wanted to have more happy moments in her last day on earth.

When they reached her house she hugged Naruto tightly and said " You know you should go talk to Hinata more often. I'm sure she'd like that." Naruto blushed and said "D-do you really think she would?" "Of coarse she would I mean who wouldn't want to be with the future Hokage!" she said as she released him a bright smile on her face his own smile mirroring hers.

"Alright then bye Sakura-chan" sakura was happy for him. He had started to see her more as a sister then a love interest and had slowly begun falling for Hinata just as everyone had hoped.

She had walked into her home and went into her room and opened the drawer containing her jutsu. Over the years she had created jutsu that would help her if she were ever caught by the enemy. She looked through them all and found the perfect jutsu to help her fulfill his wish. The scroll was named *Kanzen Shokyaku.

She sat on her bed holding the scroll. She gripped it tightly before opening it and performing the hand seals.

The jutsu would activate after she died. The effect would destroy her body and she hoped it wouldn't leave anything behind. If he wanted her to disappear and even if she didn't want to she would make it happen... just for Sasuke Uchiha.

It took 30 minutes to complete and by the end of it she was panting and the sky was dark. Her body couldn't take much more if she kept pushing herself but it didn't matter to her anymore. Her night stands clock read 7:37 and that was when she decided. She decided that she would die at midnight.

Midnight...Her final moments.

I felt so free on top of this statue. Konoha had never looked so beautiful... but now it was a time to go...and stop being such a burden. But before that, for the final time she clutched the pearl in her hands as tightly as she could and prayed to her mother for forgiveness for what she was about to do. And hoped that her prayer would be answered.

And so she fell her blood on the ground her body there for only moments before disappearing in crimson flames leaving behind nothing.. except for a shiny pink object that would lead to the discovery of something new. Even though it would take a long time, he would finally understand and make things right...

A year and 6 six months later.

His dark raven hair was ruffled by the wind but he took no notice. Rain was pouring harshly on his body, drowning his clothes and making his hair stick to his face but still he took no notice. it had been this way ever since she disappeared. No one expected it and no one thought that the one who would be suffering most was the man who was thought to hate her the most.

The day she disappeared everybody searched, even Tsunade herself. It took 3 weeks before finally Sasuke found it. The stone in between the cracks of stone and covered in dry blood. But still that pearl shone and sparkled. Sasuke knew then that she was gone. Gone forever and it was his fault. With every word he said that he never meant it had driven her to this...

Sasuke clutched the tiny stone tightly and went to find Tsunade, no emotions on his face.

With Tsunade and Sasuke.

Tsunade's face was a mix of shocked and horror as Sasuke told her the news and the necklace. Seeing the necklace the tears finally poured from her eyes, she had known that the girl was gone before but she had a bit of hope that maybe just maybe she was still out there. The tears still fell but she managed to breathe out" Go send word that Sakura Haruno is dead and that the funeral service will be held tomorrow... " Sasuke didn't nod and still his face was blank as if his emotions were all just gone...

By the end of the day almost all Konoha was on their knees crying out their sorrow of losing their beloved cherry blossom. She had helped so many people and loved by so many they never thought that someone like her would ever disappear and would ever leave them... How wrong they were.

The next day at the funeral, everybody was there. The citizens of Konoha and every Shinobi that wasn't out on a mission was there to mourn her death. She may not have even noticed that so many people would miss her. She hadn't known that so many people would cry for her loss.

Except for one boy. His face was the same as the day before except that there were dark circles under his eyes he hadn't slept at all..

The regret was filling his heart and he refused to shed tears. He fought himself and he didn't even know why he just.. did.

And he stayed like that for 2 more years thinking about **her**.

Finally after two years of wondering the village with no sleep and rarely eating (Naruto forced food into him) he decided to visit her grave for the first time...

At the grave...

He stood before her grave for hours before finally speaking what had been on his mind for all those years." Sakura I know you didn't know this but I did love you. Whenever I was around you though I said the exact opposite of what I truly wanted to say. I don't know why, I just did..." by now the tears were streaming down his face showing no sign of stopping anytime soon. " I always thought you were strong. Even if it wasn't physically... you always smiled. I remember that last day I saw you... I wanted to carry you home and whisper comforting words to you until you were better... but I said horrible things to you instead and so now even though you're gone I will make this right." He held the pink pearl that hung around his neck before pulling it off and placing it on her grave. He took a kunai out of his pouch and placed it to his throat. "I'm so sorry for everthing I've done and I'll show you that I will die for you as you've done for me..." And then his blood spilled from his throat flowing like a river. He fell to his knees and on her grave.

The pearl shone brightly before half of it turned blue while the other stayed pink.

**THE END! **

**I'm sorry if the story displeased you! *gets on knees* Forgive my insolence T.T. Nah just kidding. Review please even if it's bad please review! (just don't threaten to kill me that's scary stuff man.):D**


End file.
